


Last Time

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s what you said last time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time

  
  
“Inconceivable!”  Dean said, staring down at the gully where the monster should have been lying in a heap of silver-riddled blood.

 

 

“Inconceivable!”  He said when his silver shots turned out to be nothing more than regular bullets and he had to borrow Sam’s gun to finish the thing off.

 

 

“Inconceivable!”  He yelled when they got to the car and they were almost out of gas, with no extra water in the back to wash the blood off their hands and all their towels dirty with gore because the last laundry mat they’d hit had been too busy to bring out the unmentionables.

 

 

“I do not think that word means what you think it means.”  Sam finally said, a small smile on his lips.

 

 

Dean looked up sharply, dazzling Sam with his smile.  “I didn’t think you knew that one Sammy!”  He said.

 

 

“Seriously Dean, do you know what that word means?”

 

 

Dean shrugged.  “It means we get to go home and do shots and pretend to put Iocaine powder in them?”

 

 

Sam shook his head.  “And what do I get out of this game?”

 

 

“Well… if you’re good, I promise to keep the ROUS’s away and protect you from the fireswamp.”

 

 

“Dean… I’m not wearing a dress.”

 

 

Dean smiled.

 

 

“Dean!  I’m not wearing a dress!”

 

 

“That’s what you said last time.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) ! About a month ago, but just getting around to putting things up around here :P


End file.
